With the increasing popularity of the Internet as a means of conveying and receiving information, television presentations such as broadcasted programs have increasingly incorporated displaying addressing data such as uniform resource locators (“URLs”). For example, it is not uncommon for a presentation to state at its conclusion, “Please visit us at www.ourwebpage.com.” In this example, “www.ourwebpage.com” is an addressing datum; a URL, to be precise. Using this URL, a viewer may direct a device capable of Internet browsing to a web page specific to the television presentation viewed. The web page may contain additional information of similar interest to what was seen in the television presentation. One who is directed to the web page may also be presented with the opportunity to send information through the Internet to those associated with the television presentation. Of course, the addressing datum need not be a web page; television presentations also sometimes display other addressing data such as email addresses, and the display of telephone numbers in television presentations is also common. Other varied forms of addressing data that allow one to contact another are also conceivable.
Television presentations are inherently limited to a span of viewing time. A television commercial, as one example of a television presentation, may only be made up of relatively few frames in which an addressing datum may be displayed. The addressing datum may in some cases be difficult to immediately commit to memory in the relatively short presentation time. Means for recording the addressing datum in a more permanent form, such as a pencil and paper or a video recorder, may not be available, or may require so much time to prepare and use that the frames of the television presentation containing the addressing datum have already vanished from view. In some circumstances, preparing such recording means may require more time and effort than a viewer desires to invest in recording or using the addressing datum. Because one television presentation typically immediately follows another, a viewer may be disinclined to interrupt his viewing experience to use a device, such as a telephone or a computer, to input the addressing datum. Thus, a viewer may be frustrated in his attempt to contact a presenter via the addressing datum, and the presenter may never even become aware that a viewer desired to contact him via the addressing datum, making the whole display of the addressing datum in the television presentation a somewhat pointless undertaking.